Firefly Mist
by kRieZt
Summary: "Cahaya yang berpendar dari kunang-kunang selalu bisa menarik perhatian teman-temannya. Walau dia terbang sendirian di taman seluas ini, teman-temannya akan menyusul untuk terbang bersamanya..."


**Firefly Mist**

Pairing : Eric Slingby/Alan Humphries

Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rating : K+/T

Summary : "Cahaya yang berpendar dari kunang-kunang selalu bisa menarik perhatian teman-temannya. Walau dia terbang sendirian di taman seluas ini, teman-temannya akan menyusul untuk terbang bersamanya. Menggantikan terangnya bintang dan bulan saat kau duduk sendirian di sini, Alan…"

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Toboso Yana-sensei

OC : Stephen Arthur, Alan's friend.

* * *

><p><em>Eric's POV<em>

"Eric…Eric…"

Alan Humphries tidak pernah tidur nyenyak setiap selesai bertugas di akhir bulan. Tidak hanya terjadi di bulan April ini, melainkan di bulan-bulan lainnya juga. Dia selalu memanggil namaku di tengah malam, memintaku untuk menggenggam tangannya selama dia tidur. Setiap kali dia gelisah, dan sedikit berbicara dalam tidurnya, aku selalu melihat keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Nafasnya tersengal, dia seperti merasa ketakutan, sesuatu telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Aku di sini, Alan…"

Aku menggenggam tangannya, dan dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Seakan tidak mau dilepasnya, seakan ingin aku selalu berada di dekatnya. Sampai dia kembali tenang, sampai dia membuka mata di pagi harinya.

"Eric…"

"Ya, Alan…"

"Steve…"

"…"

Dan nama itu selalu disebutnya, di akhir dia berbicara dalam tidurnya. Setelah nama itu disebut, aku melihat dadanya kembali naik dan turun dengan teratur dan dia kembali tenang. Meski dia sudah tenang, dia tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dariku. Aku tidak tahu tangan siapa yang ingin dia genggam saat sedang seperti ini. Tanganku? Atau tangan orang yang bernama Steve itu?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Setelah kejadian malam itu, dan di malam-malam yang sama sebelumnya, Alan kemudian akan terbangun seperti mayat hidup. Maksudku, dia akan terlihat sangat pucat dan mencoba menghindar dari pembicaraan orang-orang. Dia menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa. Menulis laporan, mengirimkan laporan kepada William T. Spears setiap bulan. Menerima list baru untuk dibagikan kepada soul reaper lainnya, kemudian mempersiapkan diri untuk bertugas di malam hari.

Di balik segala kesibukkannya itu, aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Bukan masalah kerjaan, melainkan hal yang mengganggu tidurnya setiap akhir bulan. Alan pernah sekali bercerita padaku, namun dia tidak menceritakan keseluruhannya. Sampai sekarang, dia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian menakutkan itu. Ini berakibat pada kesehatannya. Alan dikabarkan akan berumur pendek, namun tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan tetap hidup dan menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Ketakutannya itu yang membuat dia terkadang selalu menyendiri, di taman bunga, ditemani hembusan angin dan suara serangga.

"Bagaimana laporan hari ini, Alan?"

"Semuanya sudah selesai. Aku sudah menyuruh Ronald untuk menyerahkannya kepada William. Hari ini aku tidak mau datang ke kantor atasan kita itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada urusan, Eric."

Dia tidak pernah bilang apa pun urusannya. Ketika dia bilang begitu, berarti dia ingin menyendiri dan tidak mau diganggu. Sekali pun aku ini partner terdekatnya, sekali pun aku pernah mendengar kisah sedihnya, dia tetap tidak ingin ditemani siapa pun termasuk aku.

"Malam ini kau bertugas ke mana, Alan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat di list punyaku, aku akan terbang ke Bristol. Kemudian kembali ke London. Tidak banyak target yang harus aku capai malam ini. Kau, Eric?"

"Aku akan ke Scotland, lalu ke Manchester. Setelah itu kembali ke kantor."

"Kenapa kita selalu tidak pernah searah dalam bertugas? Aku ingin mengajukan kepada William untuk rute tugas kita. Aku harap kita bisa satu arah."

"Kalau memang sudah ditugaskan demikian, mau bagaimana lagi, Alan?"

"Akan lebih baik mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama, ketimbang seorang diri, Eric."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Udara kota Manchester malam ini bercampur dengan aroma air hujan. Sepertinya baru diguyur hujan deras, meski tidak lama. Aku menatap kota kecil ini dari atap sebuah gereja. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku mencabut nyawa terakhir di kota ini. Manusia yang kucabut nyawanya sekarang sedang disemayamkan di gereja di bawah kakiku.

"Saatnya kembali…"

Selama mengerjakan tugas tadi, instingku mengatakan aku harus cepat menyelesaikan tugas dan kembali ke kantor secepatnya. Aku ingin bertemu Alan.

Seperti pengalaman sebelumnya. Alan biasanya akan selesai lebih dulu dariku. William tidak memberikannya target banyak karena satu alasan khusus. Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau dia mengidap penyakit yang mengancam nyawanya. Dari penyakit itu, Alan dituntut untuk lebih banyak bersabar, mengingat dia ini adalah soul reaper yang temperamental.

"Alan?"

Tiba di Dispatch Society, aku tidak mendapat Alan di meja kerjanya. Kalau sudah begini, hanya ada satu tempat yang tersisa. Dia tidak mungkin langsung kembali ke kamar tidur setelah bertugas. Dia pasti akan pergi ke satu tempat.

Taman bunga…

Ditemani angin dan suara serangga…

"Alan?"

Dugaanku benar, dia sudah berada di sana. Dia duduk di hamparan bunga yang berwarna-warni, menatap langit yang sedikit kelabu. Saat aku mendekat, aku bisa melihat samar-samar kumpulan kunang-kunang berterbangan di dekatnya. Dia mungkin menyadari pendaran cahaya dari serangga itu, dia mencoba menangkap satu, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Kunang-kunang itu indah sekali, Alan."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kunang-kunang ini berterbangan di dekatku, Eric."

"Mereka selalu ada di malam hari, Alan. Mencoba menerangi sekelilingnya dengan pendaran cahaya dari tubuhnya."

"Tugasmu sudah selesai, Eric?"

"Sudah. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menyusulmu ke London."

"Sebelum kau berpikir begitu, aku sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan tugasku. Aku sudah kembali sejak 1 jam yang lalu."

"…"

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku sendirian, Eric?"

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu setiap kali aku mengunjungimu kemari, Alan?"

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Alan melempar pandangan marahnya padaku dengan cepat. Sekilas, aku bisa melihat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia sedang menahan tangis, tetapi kemudian dia cepat membuang pandangannya ke arah lain supaya aku tidak melihatnya menangis. Tingkahnya seperti ini membuatku tidak ragu untuk mendekatinya. Meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, baru kali ini aku berani mendekatinya.

"Masih teringat dengan Steve, Alan?"

"…"

"Alan, apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa lepas dari Steve?"

"Jangan sebut dia lagi, Eric!"

"Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya kau bilang begitu, Alan. Dan sekarang sudah cukup aku menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya padamu."

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau menceritakannya padamu!"

Aku tahu cerita sebenarnya tentang Steve ini. Soul reaper satu angkatan dengan Alan, namanya Stephen Arthur. 5 tahun yang lalu, Steve menjadi soul reaper pertama yang mati karena penyakit yang sama dengan yang dialami Alan. Kejadian ini membuat geger Dispatch Society karena tidak ada yang tahu mengenai penyakit Thorns of Death ini. Kematiannya sungguh mendadak, dan dia adalah rekan satu kamar dengan Alan.

Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatanku…

"_Steve! Bertahanlah!"_

5 tahun yang lalu, Steve ditemukan sekarat di sudut jalanan di kota London, setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Alan yang menemukannya, karena kebetulan dia ditugaskan di tempat yang sama dengan Steve. Nyawa Steve hampir setengahnya. Alan menembakkan satu tanda ke udara, dan pertolongan pun didatangkan. Aku menjadi orang pertama yang tiba di lokasi.

"_Sir Eric, tolong Steve. Dia…dia…"_

"_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padanya, Alan?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu, Sir Eric. Tiba-tiba saja kutemukan dia sudah begini. Seperti tersedak, tercekik…"_

Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolongnya, aku membawanya langsung ke Dispatch Society dan kulaporkan kejadian ini kepada William.

Bagi bos besar kami itu, kejadian ini bukan yang pertama terjadi. Thorns of Death disebabkan karena si pencabut nyawa tidak patuh pada peraturan yang sudah dibuat. Misalnya mencabut nyawa yang belum pada waktunya, mencabut nyawa dengan perasaan marah. Hal sepele semacam itu bisa berakibat fatal bagi soul reaper sendiri. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah seperti Steve.

"_Siapa pun yang terkena penyakit ini, maka umurnya tidak akan panjang…"_

Alan tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Steve setelah mendengar pernyataan dari William. Semakin hari, Steve tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemajuan sama sekali. Sampai pada akhirnya…

"_Demi Tuhan, bertahanlah, Steve. Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

Seluruh anggota Dispatch Society menjadi saksi kematian Steve. 5 tahun yang lalu, di tanggal 30 November, Stephen Arthur meninggal karena penyakit karma itu. Bahkan seorang William pun tidak bisa menganalisa penyebab sebenarnya kematian Steve. Maka itulah, peraturan soul reaper semakin diperketat.

"_Apa pun kemarahan yang lain kalian punya, jangan lampiaskan dalam pekerjaan. Inilah yang akan terjadi pada kalian…"_

Sejak kejadian itu, Alan selalu mengingat tanggal kematian Steve. Di akhir bulan, dia akan selalu dirundung duka. Dia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa kembali seperti biasa. Aku sudah pernah bertanya kepadanya, tetapi dia tidak pernah mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Alan pasti tahu sesuatu, maka itu aku harus bisa membuka hatinya.

"Steve sepertinya adalah orang yang sangat penting untukmu, Alan."

"…"

"Aku iri padanya."

"Huh?"

"Meski dia sudah tiada, kau masih menganggapnya penting. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau duduk sendirian di taman bunga ini."

"Tidak penting bagiku menjelaskanya padamu, Eric. Dia sudah tidak ada, dia adalah masa lalu bagiku."

"Kalau memang kau sudah menganggapnya tidak ada, lalu mengapa kau selalu larut dalam kesedihanmu seperti ini, Alan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Eric Slingby!"

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bukan menjadi urusanku selama kau menjadi partnerku, Alan Humphries?"

"Jika pemandangan ini tidak menyenangkan hatimu, mengapa kau masih memaksakan diri untuk duduk menemaniku di sini, Eric?"

"Tidakkah kau kesepian jika duduk seorang diri di taman seluas ini, Alan?"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu!"

Alan tiba-tiba berdiri, menatapku dengan marah, sedikit air mata mengaburkan pandangannya. Aku menatapnya balik, tetapi tidak ikut berdiri bersamanya. Alan terlihat tidak tenang, kedua tangannya mengepal menahan marah.

"Steve adalah teman satu seperjuangan denganku. Kami sama-sama masuk akademi ini, di bawah pengawasanmu juga. Kami rekan kerja yang baik, kami sahabat baik. Suka duka kami lalui bersama. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya, Eric."

"…"

"Seandainya saja aku mengetahui penyakitnya sejak awal, seandainya saja dia mau cerita tentang masalah yang dia punya, aku tidak akan mungkin terlambat mengatasi penyakitnya. Mungkin saja aku bisa mencegah kematiannya!"

"…"

"Dan sekarang penyakitnya itu kurasakan begitu menggerogoti jiwaku. Kau tidak tahu khan bagaimana rasanya, Eric?"

"Coba terangkan padaku, Alan, agar aku mengerti…"

"Sakit! Perih! Memilukan! Ditambah lagi aku…kesepian…"

"Kesepian?"

Di kalimat terakhirnya, Alan mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia memang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa sedihnya. Tetapi kali ini, tanggul air matanya jebol juga. Memang seperti itulah yang setiap hari dirasakan olehnya. Penyakitnya itu, membuat dia merasa dijauhi banyak orang.

Jika aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya dialah yang menarik diri dari keramaian di Dispatch Society ini. Dia bukan orang yang dibenci, bukan orang yang dijauhi. Tidak ada yang tahu dia punya penyakit. Bahkan orang lain selalu melihatnya biasa-biasa saja. Dia mengerjakan tugas seakan tidak ada beban lain yang ditanggungnya.

"Alan, jika memang kau tidak mau merasakan semua itu, mengapa kau tidak memilih untuk mati saja?"

"Apa?"

"Iya khan? Mengapa kau tidak menyusul Steve saja kalau begitu?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk bunuh diri, Eric Slingby?"

"Karena aku juga tidak tahan melihatmu hidup penuh penderitaan, Alan Humphries!"

"…"

"Aku bisa berkata seperti itu karena aku mencoba menterjemahkan apa yang ada di dalam benakmu sekarang. Apa kau lelah menanggung semua itu?"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengakhirinya, Eric. Setiap malam, di akhir bulan, aku selalu memimpikan kejadian yang sama. Aku ingat betul bagaimana detik-detik terakhir Steve akan meninggalkanku. Genggaman tangannya begitu kuat, sampai sepertinya tidak mau dilepaskan dariku. Aku tahu betul dia ingin sekali tetap hidup, Eric…"

"Tidak ada yang menginginkan yang namanya kematian, Alan. Bahkan manusia sekali pun tidak mau melewatkan setiap detik dalam kehidupannya."

"Tetapi kita adalah pengendali kematian. Kenapa kita harus takut pada kematian itu sendiri, Eric?"

"…"

"Setiap kali aku mencabut nyawa manusia, aku selalu teringat dengan kata-kata William. Kemarahan atau dendam sekecil apa pun yang kita rasakan, tidak boleh sampai terbawa dalam pekerjaan."

"Karena itu akan menjadi karma untuk soul reaper macam kita, Alan."

"Apakah Steve punya dendam atau rasa marah, Eric?"

"…"

"Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggunya sampai dia terkena karma seperti itu?"

"Kalian teman baik, apa benar tidak pernah saling terbuka?"

"Aku yang banyak bercerita padanya, Eric. Dia banyak membantuku kalau kesusahan. Dia lebih cerdas dariku. Aku banyak tertolong olehnya dalam menjalankan tugas. Dia tidak pernah sedikit pun mengeluh."

"…"

"Kehadirannya membuatku merasa lengkap. Sekarang, dia sudah tidak ada. Aku merasa kehilangan rekan yang paling baik. Aku lebih suka menjalankan tugas bersama-sama, walau sudah disiapkan target masing-masing."

"Itulah sebabnya kau ingin mengajukan rute yang sama denganku setiap kali akan menjalankan tugas, Alan."

Alan kembali duduk, meski tidak dekat denganku. Dia mendekap kedua lututnya, memandang jauh ke langit tak berujung. Dia hampir menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

"Ketika nyawa Steve dicabut, aku bisa melihat nyawanya berpendar menjadi titik-titik debu yang berkilauan. Seperti kunang-kunang ini…"

Ketika Alan menengadahkan satu tangannya, satu ekor kunang-kunang kecil hinggap di tangannya. Dia tersenyum pahit, sambil mendekatkan kunang-kunang itu ke matanya. Kemudian kunang-kunang itu terbang lagi.

"Alasan mengapa aku selalu duduk di taman ini setiap malam, adalah karena aku menganggap kunang-kunang itu Steve."

"…"

"Eric, mungkinkah jiwa soul reaper itu bisa bergentayangan seperti jiwa manusia?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Alan."

"Mungkinkah sekarang Steve sedang bersama dengan kita, Eric? Pendaran cahaya ini, apakah bagian dari jiwanya?"

"Alan…"

"Mengapa rasanya sedih sekali, Eric? Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh manusia ketika mereka kehilangan seseorang yang mereka sayang? Sulit melepaskan, sulit melupakan, merasa selalu tidak lengkap."

"Alan, hentikan…"

"Apakah soul reaper macam kita ini bisa merasakan kesedihan? Apakah kita diciptakan untuk tidak mempunyai perasaan sama sekali? Bisakah sesekali seorang pencabut nyawa itu takut akan kematian?"

"Demi Tuhan, Alan, hentikan!"

Aku tidak bisa mendengar perkataannya lebih lanjut. Aku mendekapnya, mencoba menenangkannya, sampai dia berhenti berkata-kata, sampai hanya terdengar suara isak tangis saja darinya. Alan tidak akan pernah bisa berbicara jujur jika tidak dipaksa. 5 tahun sudah dia menyimpan perasaan ini, aku tahu bagaimana lelahnya dia sekarang.

"Alan, kau selalu merasa kesepian karena kaulah yang menarik diri dari keramaian di kantor. Kau selalu merasa kesakitan karena tidak ada yang kau ajak berbagi. Begitu khan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Eric…"

"Meski kau tidak pernah mengajakku duduk ke taman ini, meski kau tidak pernah mengajakku bekerja denganmu, tetapi aku bisa merasakan sesuatu darimu, Alan."

"…"

"Tiap malam, kau memanggil namaku, memintaku memegang tanganmu. Ketika aku memegang tanganmu, perasaan itu mengalir semua ke dalam diriku."

"Maafkan aku, Eric…"

"Bukan salahmu, Alan. Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan di sini."

"Steve…Steve…"

"Hey, Alan, coba lihat kunang-kunang ini…"

Alan menarik diri dari pelukkanku, Dia melihat sekeliling, menemukan satu ekor kunang-kunang yang terbang di dekat kami. Kemudian datang satu ekor lagi menemaninya, dan begitu seterusnya. Sampai taman seluas ini bisa terlihat terang karena bantuan cahaya kecil mereka.

"Cahaya yang berpendar dari kunang-kunang selalu bisa menarik perhatian teman-temannya. Walau dia terbang sendirian di taman seluas ini, teman-temannya akan menyusul untuk terbang bersamanya. Menggantikan terangnya bintang dan bulan saat kau duduk sendirian di sini, Alan…"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Eric."

"Kau hidup sebagai soul reaper dengan segudang masalah, dan ancaman kematian. Tetapi lihatlah orang-orang di sekelilingmu, Alan."

"…"

"Mereka tidak tahu kau sakit, kau kesepian, kau menderita. Tetapi tidak satu pun dari mereka membencimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa tanya Ronald dan Grell. Dua orang itu selalu senang bekerja denganmu. Mereka tidak mengeluh sedikit pun tentang penyakitnmu. Mereka malah ingin bisa menyemangatimu terus. Tetapi kau yang selalu menarik diri dari mereka."

"…"

"Steve tidak mau kau sedih, Steve tidak mau melihatmu menderita. Steve ingin kau berjuang melawan rasa sakitmu. Steve tidak mau kau merasakan pedihnya terkena Thorns of Death."

"…" _*tambah nangis*_

"Dia ingin kau bahagia, berusaha berdiri tegak di atas rasa sakit itu. Dia pun sekarang bisa melihat kau sedang kesepian. Tapi lihatlah, siapa orang yang sedang duduk di dekatmu sekarang, Alan."

Aku memegang kedua bahunya, menyuruhnya melihatku sepenuhnya. Dia menatapku dalam. Lalu dia jatuh lagi dalam pelukkanku. Dia memelukku erat, aku membalas memeluknya juga.

"Eric…Eric…"

"Panggillah namaku seperti kau memanggilku di malam itu, Alan. Maka aku akan ada selalu untukmu. Aku tidak akan menutup diri darimu…"

Kalau bukan karena Alan, aku tidak akan bisa menikmati suasana malam ini di taman bunga ditemani kunang-kunang cantik ini. Pendaran cahaya mereka menenangkanku, dan kuharap bisa menenangkan hati sepi Alan Humphries…

_Hey, Steve, bisakah kau melihat dia tersenyum malam ini?_

~the end~

Sudah lama saya gak ke sini, sesekali publish cerita di sini lagi ah. Hehehehe...

Ditunggu comment/review-nya ^^


End file.
